Deadly Harvest ON HOLD
by SaiKaiya01
Summary: There is a killer in Forget-Me-Not Valley. And its up to the new farmer Kimber to find the the killer before its to late.
1. The New Chapter 1

He didn't mean to hurt her.

She just made him so angry.

He doesn't remember much just seeing red.

No she deserved it.

How dare she make him look like a fool.

Well she paid .With her life.

And soon they all will . He will kill them all for laughing at him.

And no one will stop him .

She had that nightmare again .The same one she had every night for the last week.

The man with the blurry face always laughing at her and daring her to come closer.

There isn't much more kimber can remember about the nightmare . But she knows

She will never forget that laugh.

It was another sunny morning in Forget-Me-Not kimber was up doing her chores but she couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare what did it was thinking so hard she didn't hear someone come up behind her. Kimber felt a hand on her shoulder . She turned around startled and saw……..

Ok sorry it was so short I am kind of in a hurry. Please review and sorry if its not that good its my first fanfic ever so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nothing but kimber. So don't sue me lol! Not that you would get much.

Why did have to come to this?

Takakura you scared me gasped kimber. I brought the calf you ordered was Takakura's reply .Oh yea I forgot!Said kimber. I put it in the barn Takakura said then walked away. He is so weird and kind of creepy thought kimber.

LATER THAT DAY…………..

"Hey kimber! Have you seen Lumina?"Asked Rock." "No sorry"replyed Kimber."oh So how about we have some fun later"Asked Rock wiggling his eyebrows suggestively .(LOL sorry had to add that!) "Yea I don't think so romeo" Replied kimber as she walked off. "damn"

Now that I think about it I haven't seen Lumina lately thought Kimber. "I hope shes ok."

AN /Ok sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer and better I promise!!Oh and should I put romance in this story or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I own nothing but Kimber!Enjoy!Also sorry for any grammer mistakes!

What Happened?

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

He laid wide awake listening to the had a weird feeling could it be guilt?

"no he thought she got what she deserved". Still even with that thought he laid awake all night.

Three Days Later……

Muffy couldn't sleep so she went for a was upset because she found out her boyfriend from the city was cheating on her."why does this always happen to me I thought Derek was the one"she she continued walking thro the woods surrounding Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Suddenly she tripped on a log.(HE HE sorry)

"Just my luck"Muffy said to herself with a up she started brushing leaves and dirt off her dress when she saw something white."What is that ?" she wondered to up to it she bent down and started to move the leaves when she felt something sticky on her hands."What is that "she continued to move the 's when Muffy screamed…………..


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I own nothing but kimber!

I hated Her!

It was raining the day of Lumina's Funeral."It's almost like the heavens are also crying "thought kimber. As Kimber looked around her eyes stopped on Romana who was Sobbing with Sebastian trying to comfort hardy said she died of a head figured she must of tripped and hit her sobbing beside her Kimber looked was Muffy "It must be hard on her finding the body and all"thought kimber .All kimber could do was lean over and give her a hug.

"Look at them crying like her death was a huge only they knew the kind of person she truly was!That was the true tragedy " He thought.

Its been a month since Lumina's funeral and thing were slowly returning to normal in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Even Muffy was becoming herself again . She even had a new boyfriend how long this will last noone only ones that were not showing any signs of improvement were Romana as was to be expected and Just walked around looking a didn't party anymore and barely anyone tried starting a conversation with him he just gave short answers and found a excuse to walk away. So it was no surprise Tim and Ruby were getting very worried about him.

Romana health was slowly declining since Lumina's death and Dr. Hardy had even worse time then before making her take never went on walks anymore and Sebastian could barely force her to eat anything.

AN/ I am working on chapter 5 now so it should be out Review!


	5. Chapter 5

As always I own nothing but kimber!

I Feel No Guilt

All he wanted was to sleep with out seeing her face haunting his dreams.

To be able to eat without feeling time he talked to someone he almost confessed to what he had done."hmm maybe I feel guilty after all"He thought.

There wasn't may people Kimber disliked but Takakura had to be one of found him to be very was always watching her and one time she actually Caught him watching her sleep threw the window!But lately he was acting even weirder then usual.

Kimber was watering the crops one day when taciturn came up to her.

AN sorry this ones also short I just wanted to update before I take my computer to get fixed.I Also won't update for awhile if anyone cares.


	6. AN

Hello everyone its been along time!

First of all I would like to say sorry for not updating in along time I've been so busy.

Secondly I would like everyone to know that I am rewriting this story and I have beta reader now so it won't look like a ten year old wrote it .The new version will have longer chapters, be easier to read and will be updated more frequently. Thanks!


End file.
